Absolute Zero
by Hex caster Frost
Summary: SLASH FIC with a little bit of a story in, if you like please review if you don't bugger off ;) Previously named Blacklight, but the story has been revamped and extended.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the Content in relation to X-men Evolution. The time line is basically from the beginning but with an OC in the mix. The first part is about the OC bit of backstory never hurt.** ***** **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

 ***Cerebro Chamber***

"Another lesson today then professor?" Jean said as she walked into the sphere like chamber.

"Yes I should think so, your powers have been growing lately and it's important that you maintain control of them" Xavier said with a concerned look on his face.

*ALERT*ALERT*ALERT*

"What is that!?" Jean shouted over the alarm.

"It's Cerebro's mutant warning system, it alerts to any potential mutant power spikes, the alarm will stop shortly" promptly the alarm stops and an automated voice begins.

*NEW MUTANT DETECTED*

Name: Leonardo Grey Frost

Age: 23

Location: United Kingdom, Waterside.

Status: Moving.

Classification: Unknown

Mutation: Cryokinesis (Volatile)

Recommendation: Assistance required.

"Jean get Logan and Storm, tell them to prep the Blackbird, we need to move quickly"

"Right" she said running from the room.

*2 Weeks before Cerebro's Alert, in Waterside United Kingdom. We find Leonardo Grey Frost finishing the night shift at the local police emergency centre*

"Finally finished" said a relatively small woman with stern features and long brown curly hair, Sharon the Sergeant of the Waterside Police Station.

"Yeah glad to be done" Leo said yawning; his job consisted of managing the Police's National Database, recording information on anyone they brought in and tracking everything that went on in the precinct.

"Okay well be careful getting home, you're off now for the next 2 weeks right? Holiday?"

"Just time off, got a hospital appointment today at 5pm so I'm going to try getting some sleep when I get home, I'll see you later Sharon" Leo says cutting Sharon off as she went to speak again, She had a reputation at the station for being abrasive and hot headed.

Signing out of the front desk Captain Joe greeted him "Morning Leo, how was your night?"

"Morning Captain, nothing really happened, same as usual" he smiled, Captain Joe had worked there for a very long time, he looked out for everyone and had a strong sense of morality.

"Well you be careful getting home, I'll see you when you get back" the Captain tipped his hat walking into the station

Leo stepped into the fresh crisp morning air, Leo sighed 'Being awake at 5am should be a crime' he thought as he began the 2 mile walk home.

The darkness accompanied with music from his headphones made the walk relatively quick, 20 minutes later he opened the front door of his ground floor flat, a modest apartment and a steal at £400 a month, it consisted of a combined living room and kitchen the latter currently needed a fresh coat of paint. Two large windows set in black brickwork along the back wall which had currently started to let the morning light in, there was a coffee table in the centre of the room with a cream second hand sofa in front of it and a TV hooked up to the wall opposite.

Leo closed and locked the door behind him the area he lived in was slightly rough and had a few undesirable people nearby, not that Leo was worried his apartment complex had CCTV and a direct emergency line to the police station.

Checking the door one more time he walked through to the bathroom everything was bright white and tiled as he turned the light on, stripping down to his boxers he put his clothes in the laundry basket and turned the shower on, whilst the water was warming he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he was just above 6ft tall and in shape long distance running and yoga classes helped and it showed on his well-toned body, he had a healthy complexion neck length dirty blonde hair tied back offset by the odd colour of his eyes his left was a sharp bright steel grey whilst his right was a deep azure blue people were often fascinated when meeting him for the first time.

He stepped into the shower and washed away a day's worth of dirt and fatigue. After a long soak Leo got out of the shower and dried himself off, he changed into a fresh pair of boxers and a vest and got into his bed, 5 minutes later he was fast asleep.

Leo awoke in a cold sweat he looked around the room sunlight pouring through the curtains the clock on the nightstand read 15:57pm, he sighed 'More sleep than I usually get' Leo thought. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, he made himself breakfast consisting of tea and toast. Finishing up his morning routine by brushing his teeth and getting changed into some grey jeans and a green t-shirt.

Leo grabbed his hospital appointment card from the night stand and pulled his motorcycle helmet from the wardrobe, he had been riding bikes since he was 16, he wouldn't even deny he was a bit of a speed junkie nothing thrilled him more, he pulled on his black boots and grabbed the leather jacket hanging from his wardrobe door and left his flat.

Bobbing and weaving through traffic, Leo smiled underneath his helmet; he enjoyed the adrenaline that came with going at a high speed. His job didn't allow any parking privileges so Leo had to walk to work, a shame considering how much he adored driving his Harley. 15 minutes later, Leo parked up at the hospital taking off his helmet and heading inside it had a stark white interior all newly refurbished, he approached the receptionist, she had just finished a call and had begun typing on her computer.

"I'll be with you in just a second" she said looking at Leo with a smile.

"No problem" he smiled back.

Leo looked around the hospital waiting room it was all newly refurbished with white backgrounds and shiny chrome railings, this particular hospital had recently got an upgrade from the local government, it was covered in a media article as it was used to treat a young girl, the girl had died so they renewed the hospital in her name. There was a plaque dedicated to her in the waiting room, Layla.

"Name?" the receptionist said snapping Leo out of his trance.

"Oh it's Leo, Leo Frost"

"Ah Mr Frost your early, some of your details were lost when you were referred from your last doctor and I'll just get you a form if you could fill it out."

"Yeah sure, not a problem"

"Brilliant just follow me and I'll take you to the examination room" She said moving around from the large white desk.

Leo followed the nurse into a large white room it had height and weight scales, a computer and an examination bed with a blue paper towel already pulled down over it.

"Doctor Flynn will be examining you today, he's just finishing up with another patient, here are the forms, you can use the measurement scales if you don't know your height and weight. The forms are essential so do try your best to fill it out, okay?" the nurse smiled

"Sure thing, thank you"

After the nurse had left, Leo sat down on the examination bed and began to fill them out.

 **Medical Check-up form**

Full Name: Leonardo Grey Frost

Height: 6ft 1in

Weight: 12st 13

Blood Type: Unknown

Allergies: None

Date of Birth: 20-08-1993

Last Check up: 3 Months ago

Relationship Status: Single

Reason for Current Check-up: Referral

Issues Experiencing: Blackouts

How long have issues persisted: 6 months

Hair Colour: Dark Blonde

Eye Colour: Grey Blue

Have you ever given blood? No

If 'No' would you like to? No

Please pass this form to your doctor on completion

5 minutes after completing the form Dr Flynn had arrived, a tall middle aged skinny man with almost white blonde hair, a clearly fake tan and glasses, he offered Leo a warm smile and took the form, after reviewing it and typing up notes on his computer he turned to Leo.

"So you've been experiencing these issues for the past 6 Months?" he spoke calmly

"Yes they come and go never really in any kind of pattern."

"Okay and I can see here you were referred from your GP" Looking at his computer, one of his eyebrows rose when he had gotten to the bottom of the page. "It says here in your file that Dr Frost-Powell is your mother?"

Leo's expression became one of annoyance and anger.

"You couldn't perhaps be her son at all? I should have realised from the Hetrochromia, you have her eyes, I'm sure you know she's the best in her field sh-"

"I'm very aware of who she is" Leo said sharply "Now can you help me or am I being referred again?"

Dr Flynn took a moment before speaking "I apologies, I'll try my best I'm just going to run a few tests and take a blood sample"

"Okay, why the blood test?"

"It's just a standard test I want to cover all my bases before I give you a diagnosis, the results should be back in about a week."

"Okay, thanks." Leo looked the doctor dead in the eye "Dr Flynn I'd like to remind you of the patient doctor confidentiality agreement, it's a small town and I would like to keep my family ties quiet" Leo said clear warning in his voice

"O-of course" Dr Flynn stuttered

After what seemed like hours of being prodded and poked by every sort of medical instrument possible, and giving some blood, Leo was given an appointment card for the following week and sent on his way. The rest of the day Leo caught up on his house work washing, drying, cleaning and finally sat down with a glass of water, his 2 weeks off would be spent exactly where he was on the couch.

Leo awoke on the couch his television playing white noise and sunlight trying to claw its way past the curtains, it was his 4th day off from work and he had run out of things to do, he had cleaned his flat from top to bottom, had fresh sheets on his bed even managed to give his kitchen a new coat of paint. Getting up and stretching he cleared the lounge area from his 4 day marathon of video games and movies, empty packets of food and bottles found their way to the recycling bins, he opened the curtains to let the light in.

Leo washed up getting a quick shower and brushing his teeth, deciding to wear a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt, he checked the calendar on his night stand, not that he needed the reminder he knew what today was, in block red writing it said 'Mom's Birthday'. Breaking his train of thought came a knock from the front door.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Leo walked out of his room to the front door and opened it; a spritely voice followed,

"Morning sir, just a parcel to sign for" the courier offered a pen

"Sure thanks" Leo signed for the package and closed the door.

Proceeding back into the lounge Leo set the parcel down it had come with a letter, It was embossed in gold with his name on 'Here we go again' Leo thought as he opened the letter;

 _Hey Leo,_ _You've probably forgotten again but its mom's birthday and if the courier service has done its job it should be October 20th, I've ordered a candle and wine set for you to give to her, she's having a party at 19:00 at the house and you are coming._ _Look Leo it's been four years since you left, you've not said one word to her._ _So I have decided to break the silence I swear your both as stubborn as each other, you're coming over. Not for her but for me._ _You can pay me back for her gift. See you soon._ _Lots of love_ _Taylor._

Taylor his slightly older sister, probably the only one of his 3 sisters that he did get along with. Leo opened the package and sure enough a gift wrapped candle and wine set complete with birthday card with a 'To Mom' in handwriting that he could tell Taylor had forged. Leo had already decided he wasn't going and Taylor and her gifts no matter how hard she tried weren't going to change his mind.

He picked up the gift basket and put it into the bin, he got his phone out and sent a text to his sister 'Nice try Taylor but I'm not going' after 5 minutes and no reply he turned his phone off. Taylor was probably the only family member left that he actually spoke too; he had cut himself off from the rest of them 4 years ago.

*Backstory*

Leo's family is extremely wealthy his mother, Lisa Frost-Powell was a Doctor and the head of the United Nation's Centre of Disease Control, highly respected in her field. Her husband Warlow Powell was Leo's sister's father and a Hotel Tycoon also extremely wealthy. Leo had been the result of an affair his mother had with a detective whilst working on a rare disease police murder case, apparently his mother and his step-father had decided on having a break which resulted in his conception.

Growing up Leo had never liked his step-father; he was always distant and never treated him like he was part of the family. His mother was no better she worked constantly and barely had time for any of her children she had a knack of only showing affection when she wanted something from them. The only person he considered family was his sister Taylor, she always looked out for him.

Leo had found out about his biological father when he was 18; he had tried to track him down but couldn't seem to find a trace of him. Determined to find him Leo saved up all he could for 2 years, not touching the trust fund or bank accounts his parents had set up for him, he didn't want any ties with them. When he turned 20 he left the place he once called home without warning, he left a note for Taylor, but as far as he was concerned the rest of them were not his family.

Leo managed to track down his biological father's first police precinct in Waterside, he had learned that his name was Drake Darkhold and that he had left the precinct after getting a promotion 5 years ago, Leo got a job there without letting anyone know about his parentage and used the police's national database to try and find him, every time he searched he hit a dead end however and he couldn't go any further without someone noticing so he decided to wait.

In high school and college had taken classes in computer sciences, journalism and investigation, the police force had practically hired him on the spot, they even provided funding so that he could take university level night classes, something that Leo was extremely grateful for.

Before he knew it 4 years had gone by and he was still no closer to finding his father, it didn't bother him to Leo's surprise he liked the job he was doing, he had excelled in both the computer sciences and investigation courses he took even getting a master's degree in both subjects, he was the go-to tech guy in the precinct he had helped out on multiple investigations tracking down people over social media and traffic camera's, Leo had somehow managed to find a place he was wanted.

It was now 18:00, 8 hours since Leo had sent his sister the text and threw the present away, he was currently in the middle of watching game of thrones when a loud knock came from the front door;

*Knock*Bang*Knock*

Leo got up and opened the front door, as he opened it wide enough a young woman burst through walking straight into the kitchen she had long sleek black hair and wearing a knee length little black dress complete with stiletto heels, Leo barely had time to compose himself.

"Get dressed" the woman said hands on her hips

"Nice to see you too Taylor" Leo said closing the door

"I told you that you're coming, you need to stop being a child and speak to mom"

"I'm not acting like a child I'm also not going to her birthday and coming all the way down here is not going to change my mind"

"Augh! It's scary how similar you both are; she said the exact same thing when I tried to get her to come to see you."

"We are nothing alike!"

"You really are, but I could never win an argument with her either so I guess I'll stay here too"

"What?"

"I won't go to her party either, it's not like she's going to miss me there are hundreds of people going, I'll stay here with you, what are you watching?" she said taking her stilettos off.

'Inviting herself everywhere still' Leo thought. "Game of thrones, do you want a drink?" he knew the game she was playing; she was going to try and annoy him into going.

"Oh yes please, Champagne if you have it or a zero triple filter vodka and coke" she said with a smile

Leo shot her a dirty look and threw a can of coke at her "No triple vodka or champagne welcome to the middle class sweetie"

Taylor feigned a look of disgust then smiled opening the can "So then" she said sitting down on the sofa "Had any luck finding daddy dearest"

Leo sat next to her "Nope my search is still ice cold"

"You know if you asked her I'm sure mom could track him down"

Leo looked her dead in the eye "No" he said bluntly

"Jeeze I only get that look when I'm in trouble with Mom" she said setting her can down "You know you were the only one to get the same colour eyes as her, we got da- I mean Warlow's"

"Yeah well another thing I can thank her for a genetic defect"

"Don't be like that, it's cool" she said with a smile "Please, will you just come to the party, Warlow isn't even going to be there it's just Mom me and Amy"

"And hundreds of other people, I wouldn't care if she was by herself on her birthday Taylor, I am not speaking to her and that's it!"

Taylor stood up and went to the kitchen "Fine I'll stop asking, where do you keep the middle class food I'm so sick of caviar" she said with a smile

"There's some in the fridge" Leo stood up "There's a trick to getting it ope-" Leo stopped speaking as a wave of dizzyness over came him.

"Oh great not now" Leo said grasping the side of the sofa for support, his vision started to blur and the room began to spin, dropping to his knees he fell onto his back, his vision went dark as he fell unconscious.

* **This is the new chapter one and two pushed into each other I'm switching up the back story a bit more just because the previous one didn't read well.** **the chapters are now roughly going to be this long and i hope you enjoy them**.


End file.
